guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Discord
Whats so great about this? is it because it's spammable? --Jamie 07:31, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :80 armour ignoring damage every 2 seconds for 5 energy? Skuld 09:00, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::I guess Death necromancers might be doing something other than MMing then... --Jamie 09:02, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :::Armor ignoring? I never got that from the description of the spell. Because it's not shadow damage, isn't the damage still reducable? - —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Xis10al (talk • ) 13:55, 26 May 2006. ::::It's simply "damage" which means it's untyped, and thus ignores armor. - Greven 15:05, 26 May 2006 (CDT) edit by Ixl Raiden Ixl: shadow damage is armor-ignoring but can be reduced with protective spirit or protective bond or shelter the spirit. not sure about the other spirits :-P It's armour ignoring because that foe '''suffers' 15...63 damage., not you deal 15...63 damage Skuld 15:08, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Kinda too conditional a skill if you ask me. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:39, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :The cost, cast, and recharge are all low while the armor-ignoring damage is high. It would be unbalanced otherwise. --68.142.14.19 00:02, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Anyone wondering about the damage should just read the various issues on damage and Talk:Damage. And yes, it's obviously quite conditional. That's because it's otherwise extremely powerful. --JoDiamonds 16:47, 20 July 2006 (CDT) I'd say this skill is probably most useful in PvP with a Mesmer primary. Stick on 2 Hexes, add Accumulated Pain, then spam Discord. -Ellisthion 03:18, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :I wouldn't say so. Discord casts fast enough, and Accumulated Pain is accessible for speccing from a Necromancer primary. You can get Discord damage higher, too. --Ufelder 05:44, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Boolean logic Ok, following boolean logic, the target would need to be either enchanted OR (hexed AND under a condition) (''paranthesis used to illustrate my point). So, either that's right, which would make it even stronger than I though or they definitly need parenthesis/commas in there. --Theeth (talk) 16:36, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :english has no prioritisation operator (like paranthesis in equations), so this is going to be questionable anyways. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:57, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::"Under the effects of a hex or an enchantment" is a single phrase, so it gets grouped together. The other phrase is "suffering from a condition." They're linked together with an and, so you get "condition and (hex or enchantment)." While English can be ambiguous, it isn't in this case. --Fyren 21:28, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Spiking? Combine with archane echo... can you spike this skill then?(nrgy will be a problem, but with 6 man doing this they will die fast, right?)(UnexistNL 01:47, 24 October 2006 (CDT)) :Why use Arcane Echo? Is a recharge of 2 not fast enough? Mask Of Insanity 17:11, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Why even use 6 people? 5 would be enough.. maybe even 4, 5x 115 = 575 armor ignoring damage, every 2 seconds. I have a nice little HA build for this one made up =D --Dazra 03:19, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Sure it recharges in 2 seconds but you DO double your dps if you take arcane echo. Not needed by any means but if your a N/Me anyways and you have an extra slot, why not? I cant believe so many people ask why...Ekrin 22:46, 6 February 2007 (CST) buff Holy.... –Ichigo724 10:30, 2 February 2007 (CST) :...shit. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:30, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::It's official, Olias gets this now. I was waffling between giving him Discord or giving him FoC, and I think Anet made that choice for me. Zaq 14:49, 5 February 2007 (CST) :::Useful to take 5 ppl with discord and one with plague signet + signet of agony(Chillabans... ETC) in HA? ::::Suffering+Enfeebling Blood ? –Ichigo724 07:54, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::::: why cross attributes? stay in death: Rotting Flesh + Vile Miasma + discord = gg...give olias Tainted Flesh and this gets REALLY ugly for anything fleshy =D ::::::Yes, you couldn't possibly take 1 semi-curse necro so they wouldn't know what target's going to get hit. –Ichigo724 08:06, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Meh, split attributes all you like, it's not like discord costs much to run, you don't need that much soul reaping, nor do you need more than 10 in curses to get the most out of the skills you'd be using, they last so long that they'd either had been removed or you'd have killed the target before they wore off. Ckal Ktak 13:57, 6 March 2007 (CST) I just went capping in Snake Dance with a nec, up to Maw the Mountain Heart in Dreadnought's Drift last night. She brought Discord; I was using my fire ele with Mark of Rodgort and an assortment of fire spells. It was really quick and easy wiping out mobs - I set them on fire, she'd hit them with discord, and down they go. Lots of fun. And I capped Mind Shock. (sorry, forgot to sign). --Jawn Sno 11:46, 22 February 2007 (CST) This skill is fun for PVE. I'm using it on a Me/N (Fast Casting/Curses/Death Magic) and it's pretty hectic trying to manage hexes and conditions to use Discord. It's a very fun way to PVE if you only bring Discord for damage and rest for interrupts/condition/hexes. Very hectic fun battles!--RedFeather 14:25, 20 February 2007 (CST) Don't just use this on your own, have Olias and the master of whispers take it too. Along with a battery of condition inducing spells and AoE hexes (Enfeebling blood, Rotting flesh, meekness and Suffering all work well). Demolishes enemies in the realm of torment in a way that I've never seen, paarticularly with a high lightbringer rank. Ckal Ktak 13:54, 6 March 2007 (CST) And Nerf What the hell is wrong with freakin ANet?--Nog64Talk 19:42, 7 March 2007 (CST) :They attempt the inevitable - balance. Mightywayne 20:04, 7 March 2007 (CST) :The nerf suck but you canstill use this skill pretty well if you're a mesmer primary, Darkdawn 20:18, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::WTF is wrong with anet??? as if necros deserve to be underpowered more??...i dont want to be a mesmer primary...why the f*** buff a skill if you are just going to kill it in the next balance? i didnt even seen much discord in pvp anyways?(aside, maybe THIS is how Anet (as mentioned in earlier update notice) is going to make mesmers more prominent in PVE? by nerfing all fast spike skills to FORCE mesmers on us???)...either that, or they want to limit death magic to MM only????!??!?! /fistshake at anetVanessa 04:31, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::If you didn't see Discord much in PvP, then you honestly need to PvP more. Discordway has been rolling rampant for a while now, and it was damn ugly to play against. Here's a fun screenshot to make you aware of how ridiculous that skill was. --Dirigible 05:51, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::::thanks for the screenie...and youre right, i dont pvp too much...i guess i wont see be seeing it now Vanessa 18:16, 8 March 2007 (CST) Guess it's a good thing I already got all the hero armor pieces from challenge missions I wanted for my necro with my Discord/MM build... --Shattered Self 20:58, 7 March 2007 (CST) You know what sucks? Drawing 3 teams in a row comprised of 4 heroes, spamming discord. The change was a poor one though. — Skuld 04:44, 8 March 2007 (CST) :The dammed skill is still effective, anet wth??? Some balance that was!-- BG (talk| ) 06:17, 8 March 2007 (CST) Heh..."Hey look those necros have there hands above their heads, oo look someone with a condition + hex on my team. Diver hexes. And 5 necros just did 0 damage." Yeah.. RIP Discord, it was nice knowing you, the old version was better (the 79 damage/1sec cast) --Dazra 08:49, 8 March 2007 (CST)